


A quarter mile

by tamy_blue



Series: Running [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamy_blue/pseuds/tamy_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright. Last part of the running series. Dom is safe with Letty, but he can't enjoy it. A part of his heart is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quarter mile

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. I don't know why but my muse just died. Don't know why or how. Just one day she was dead lying on the floor. I haven't been able to write anything at all....in a year, maybe more? But it seems I'm back. Yayyy! ^^ 
> 
> Non-beated so sorry for the mistakes. Also, english is not my first language so please be gentle!

Over the roaring waves crashing against the shore of the beach, Dom can hear Brian’s laughter. Bastard. On nights like this one, despite having Letty’s hot body between the sheets of their bed, the only thing that Dom could think about was those bright blue eyes, shinning in a golden tanned face.

He didn’t like to admit it but the truth was that he missed the blond racer. At first he had failed to name the stabbing pain in his chest, the one that caught his breath every time that a flash of gold hair reached his eyes. Later he thought it was rage, a burning tongue of lava running down his veins, destroying everything in its path. Anger at the stupid death of Jesse, Vince’s arm and Mia’s dreams. Anger at the implosion of his world. Sometimes Dom tried to point the exact moment when everything has gone sour, when he had not stepped on the brake in time or had done it too soon. When and how he lost control of his life, crashing into a wall. Only that his wall had blue eyes and a sweet devilish smile.

Dom sighs closing his eyes. For a second he is back in the Charger, he can feel the engine vibrations reverberating inside his bones. The rush of adrenaline in his blood, corroding his veins, making him fly over the fear, over the future, over the blood under his fingernails like motor oil. He can feel those blue eyes fixed on his, dilated pupils and that incandescent smile that Brian only has for him. Dom can hear the Supra’s engine roaring beside his own car; he can swear that at that moment their hearts were beating in unison. He had never felt anything like that with anyone else. And one second later, he opens his eyes and Brian is only an echo in the horizon.

Later, much later he had tried to explain his agony as betrayal. And he had had good reasons to feel betrayed. Brian had proved to be a stranger, a lie. An undercover cop with the mission to put him in jail. Sometimes, walking along the beach with his and Letty’s fingers intertwined, Dom can feel the fleeting touch of Brian’s fingers on his hand that last time, the familiar weight of keys in his palm. The keys that let him escape the horror of oblivion, of death.

The moon over the sea dances eerily among the waves, and with it the ghost of Brian. More than once the racer had wondered what had happened to the cop. If he had gained something good out of all their tragedy. If problem continued to find the owner of that boyish smile, if he was still flying over the asphalt. If Brian ever thought of him.

Only now he’s ready to admit the truth. Damn. Brian did not save him that day, he just signed his destiny. With his show of generosity, of loyalty beyond all bounds, the blonde had gotten him prisoner. And he is able to say now that the still bleeding wound in his chest was no mourning or anger, it was melancholy. Fuck him, but Dominic Toretto missed Brian. Spilner or O'Connor, to hell with surnames. He did not care. He needed to hear his voice again, to lose himself in the ocean of his eyes, to rest into the mercury of his body.

Dom slowly turns around, giving his back to the beach, to the moon, to the shadow of Brian leaving footprints in the sand of his memory.

Letty is not sleeping anymore, nor pretends to. She is waiting him sitting up in bed. The dim orange light of the nightstand lamp makes the sweat of her body shine. She’s looking at him with sad lips and black, impenetrable eyes.

Dom stares at her in silence, unable to move, like those interminable seconds after Brian offered him his freedom, the sirens of the cops as soundtrack in the distance.

\- I hope you find him -. She sneered at him. Letty's voice is a storm awakening the sea that had been keeping them away for months now. Their story had sink long ago, but they both had refused to admit it. Because it was something that hurt in their heart, something that tasted like failure, like arriving in second place.

Letty makes something jingle in her hand, and that is enough to break the spell. Dom accepts the keys that dance between her fingers. He does not need to look at them to know that they are the keys to the Supra. Because Dom is a romantic fool, even if he just realised it now, and when the time came to get rid of the orange car, something inside him had stopped him. And there they were again. The keys that had led him to where he was now. The keys that had saved him from jail. The keys that would lead him to Brian.

He does not look back, when he leaves the room for fear of becoming a statue of salt. "I hope you find him." Letty had spat at him, black hair falling over her face. "I hope you find him. And the rest of his federal friends." And yet, the threat of Letty had lacked the fire, the passion of the past. As if she was reciting a script, saying the words that were expected to been said.

The Supra comes to life under his body again, happy and powerful as the last time and Dom feels how his pulse quickens. This is it. The moment of truth. All those times daydreaming are over; whispering his name in the solitude of the shower, looking for his company in the garage. All of that is over now, because Dom has a new mission.

A car flies over the asphalt, leaving dust in his wake that settles down again with a sweet sigh. Looking into the rearview mirror Dom can see Brian’s blue eyes smiling at him.

"Hold on Buster. I'm on my way to find you. I’m only a quarter mile away”.


End file.
